Chronicles of a Lost Legend
by Kajikurai
Summary: A story about a boy named Zach, who is living fine until he gets caught in an uprising against an empire. R&R appreciated.
1. A Walk in the Wastelands

**Disclaimer: I do not own MapleStory, Wizet, Nexon, or any related trademarks.**

Well, this is my first fanfiction story I have ever done. It took a while to write this, and I hope you enjoy.

_**

* * *

**_

Chronicles of a Lost Legend, Chapter One

It was quite a normal day in the mountain town of Perion. People were walking about, shopping for food and supplies, going about with their work. Children were playing with their friends, apparently having much fun. The soldiers of the Imperial Brigade were defending the town from invading monsters.

The Imperial Brigade was the protector of all of Victoria Island. It was the forces of the Imperials. The Imperials themselves were the higher-ups, centered in a floating castle over Sleepywood. King Zaera of the Imperials was the ruler of all Victoria Island. His rule brought much happiness and prosperity to the all the land.

Zach was going out to buy food supplies for his family's dinner. His family was going to have sandwiches, so he needed some bread, fruits, and vegetables. Zach walked down to the local market and went to the grocery stand.

"I'd like to buy some bread, and the usual fruits and vegetables," Zach said.

"Ok, here's the food you wanted," the lady behind the stand said. "That'll be 7,500 mesos. Oh, and we are out of stock on the bread. You should be able to get some from Ellinia, though."

"Ok, thanks for telling me," Zach replied as he handed over the mesos. Zach had to take a trip to Ellinia now. He headed towards Perion's eastern gate. When he reached there, he flashed his gate pass at the Imperial Brigade soldier and was on his way. To pass through a town's gates, you needed to purchase a gate pass.

While he was walking on the path, monsters reacted to his presence. This would be a problem, but Zach was a warrior. He drew his sword, gleaming in the sunlight, and readied it. He raised his sword and brought it down on a walking tree stump, clearly slicing it in half. The other live stumps stumbled away on their brambly roots, fearing the same would happen to them.

Zach encountered wild boars down the path. These wouldn't fall as easily, no doubt about it. Zach readied his sword again, the boars surrounding him. Out of the blue, a fiery boar charged at Zack. Zack parried and stabbed at the fiery boar several times, finishing off the boar with a strike of impressive power. Zack was badly burnt, but no other physical contact was made. Several more boars still surrounded him, unwilling to back away.

"Well, I haven't used this in a real situation, but here I go anyway," Zach muttered to himself. His sword began to grow a strange hue, and swung his sword in a wide arc. All the boars around him dropped dead as quickly as the single stump did. Zach was obviously proud of mastering a technique he had never even used on a live opponent, the slash blast. Right around the corner of the path was Ellinia, and Zach continued along the path to his destination.

* * *

Well, that's it. It's a little short, but I'll try and make the other chapters longer. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Brawl in Ellinia

**Disclaimer: I do not own MapleStory, Wizet, Nexon or any related trademarks.**

Ok, I am now done with chapter two. The real beginning of this story will be in a few chapters.**_

* * *

_**

**_Chronicle of a Lost Legend, Chapter Two_**

Zach had finally reached the gates of Ellinia. He flashed his pass at the soldier, and went through the gate. Ellinia, the beautiful town hidden in the trees and a majestic sight. Zach had never been to Ellinia before, and he had no idea where the food store was in this tangled web of trees. He asked around, until someone finally answered him.

"If you just follow this path, you'll be at the food store," the stranger said.

"Thank you for telling me," Zach said as he began walking along the twisting path. As he was walking, someone bumped into him, but the stranger said sorry. Zach finally reached the food store and went inside. There, he saw many exotic foods he had never seen elsewhere. There were fruits of vibrant colors Zach never even knew existed, mouthwatering fresh cooked meat, and vegetables you could still see growing in large pots of soil.

"I'd like to buy this loaf of bread, Madam," Zach asked politely to the woman who was working there.

"Ok, that'll be 1000 mesos," the woman said. Zach reached into his pocket for the mesos he had brought with him, but there wasn't anything there.

"Actually, I've changed my mind for right now," Zach said, in a panicky sort of tone. "Sorry for the trouble, Madam."

Zach remembered the stranger who bumped into him. Then it came to him, he knew that the stranger must have been a pickpocket. Then he thought where a pickpocket might go after his latest "acquisition."

"He could've gone to the local tavern!' Zach muttered to himself, following the signs to the tavern. He finally got there, and then entered. People wondered what someone of his age would be doing in a tavern, although Zach wasn't concerned about this. In this day of age, you didn't have to be 21 to go into a tavern; you only did if you want to drink anything alcoholic. Zach looked around for the man who stole his mesos. He finally spotted the thief, who was wearing a black bandanna and a leather vest. Zach didn't want to cause a scene, so he calmly sat down at the table next to the thief's, ordering a glass of water.

"Hey, I think you have something that belongs to me, man," Zach said calmly and quietly to the thief.

"I don't believe I know what you are speaking of, sorry," the thief replied.

"Oh, I know you stole those mesos when you bumped into me. And I want them back now."

"I already used the mesos, kid. It's too late to get them back. Now scram."

"Fine, then. How 'bout a bet? We have a fight. If I win, you have to give me the exact amount of mesos you stole doubled."

"And if I win, you have to be my slave for the rest of the day."

"Deal."

Zach and the thief drew their weapons and asked everybody to get back against the walls. Then, the fight began. Zach began by charging at the thief with his sword, and attempted to bring it down on him. But Zach noticed his sword hit the wall and the thief disappeared. The thief reappeared behind Zach and sliced at him with his cutter, who was still trying to get his sword out of the wall. Zach was in pain, but successfully drew his sword out of the wall. He was very angered by now. He gazed at the thief with piercing eyes, and the thief felt very threatened (BTW, this is supposed to represent the Page skill Threaten). The thief was paralyzed with fear as Zach charged at him, sword ready to strike. But Zach stopped his sword right in front of the thief.

"Admit I win, and I won't have to kill you," Zach said in a menacing tone. "And I don't think you want to die, do you?"

"O-o-o-okay," he stuttered. "You w-w-w-win. H-h-here's the mesos t-t-t-times two. Now just p-p-please lave me alone."

Zach received 2000 mesos from the thief, sheathed his sword, and walked away silently without a word. He walked to the food store and got the bread he wanted. Afterwards, Zach pulled out a scroll and said the incantation. Zach was finally back at Perion.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Chapter 3 will be out soon enough. ;D 


End file.
